


Endearments, 5+1

by apartment



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Supportive Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apartment/pseuds/apartment
Summary: 5 times Alec calls Magnus by cute terms of endearments +1 time it's a lot dirtieror: flirty, soft boyfriends living life, supporting each other, and being in love“I didn’t miss dinner, did I?”Magnus waves him off. “No, no, nothing like that. I just thought I’d stop by.”Alec relaxes, and then his lips curve up in a flirtatious grin. “Well, don’t just stand there,” he says, turning his chair to face Magnus. “Come on,stop by.”





	Endearments, 5+1

**Author's Note:**

> they're so cute when they love each other!

1\. lover

Alec enters Magnus’ loft with a special bounce to his step, and Magnus can tell it’s been a good day even before Alec, smiling, leans down to kiss him.

Magnus returns the smile, running a hand through Alec’s hair, and as he does so, Alec wraps his arms around him. Alec lifts him with a strength that never fails to make Magnus weak in the knees. With a light laugh, Magnus wraps his legs around Alec’s waist, supporting his arms on his shoulders, and brushes a messy lock of hair off Alec’s forehead.

“Hey,” Magnus laughs against his lips. Alec hums into another kiss, and another.

“Hey, lover,” Alec says, when he pulls back. He looks at Magnus adoringly, his eyes crinkled in affection, and Magnus’ heart flutters as he feels warmth spread through him to his toes.

 _Lover_. He likes the ring of it.

Alec gently walks them over to a wall, careful not to jostle Magnus at all, and they settle comfortably against it. Their next kiss, Magnus licks against Alec’s bottom lip and parts his lips when Alec’s tongue darts out to meet his. It’s slow and quiet and sensual, and Magnus hums happily.

“Good day?” he asks as Alec peppers kisses on the corner of his lips, his cheek, down the line of his jaw.

Alec pulls back and gazes at him, quietly taking Magnus in. He presses a long, innocent kiss to Magnus’ other cheek. “Very good day,” he replies. 

They spend the next minute kissing quietly, the only thing breaking the silence the sound of their lips against each others’, the little gasps and huffs of breath into the hot air between them. Alec shivers when Magnus scratches lightly along his scalp and nape, and he lowers his hands so he’s holding Magnus’ ass instead.

Magnus moans softly when Alec squeezes, exhaling into their next kiss. He pulls back with a lick of his lips and leans his forehead against Alec’s. Alec’s eyes are beautiful, so endearing and deep within the hazel.

“Take me to bed?” Magnus asks.

Alec hums consideringly. “How about the couch?” he says with a suggestive grin.

Magnus laughs, kisses him, and nods.

* * *

2\. babe

Magnus is furious. He and Alec are in Spain for the week, attending a Clave-Downworld delegate meeting, and from the moment Magnus portalled them in, they’ve been receiving glances, ranging from curious to caustic.

Alec, as he does, has taken it in stride; Magnus is sure he notices the conversation quieting when they approach, but he acts like nothing’s wrong. But Magnus has never been good at seeing his loved ones tolerate disrespect, and it’s upsetting that Alec has to deal with this scorn regularly. 

But Alec wouldn’t want him to jeopardize the diplomacy of their visit. The other delegates are here to discuss and vote on potential law changes, but Alec is actually presenting a bill today. He, more than anyone else, can’t afford to cause unnecessary drama.

“You okay?” Alec asks quietly, covering his question by taking a sip from his wine glass.

Magnus relaxes his tight grip on his own glass and takes a breath. He looks at Alec and smiles at him. “All good,” he says with a nod. “I’ll go mingle with the other warlocks. You do your thing.”

The rest of the day is spent away from each other, discussing politics and gossip with their respective circles. Ragnor is here, too, and he is Magnus’ one solace away from the prying eyes and ears of narrow-minded attendees.

Still, it doesn’t help when Magnus overhears two Shadowhunters attributing the New York Institute’s recent struggles to Alec’s competence as its Head. It incenses him, but he bites back his anger and grits his teeth before turning away.

“Ignore them, my friend. You knew this was how it was going to be," says Ragnor.

Magnus grimaces, but Ragnor is right. “Still doesn’t make it easier,” he sighs.

But it all culminates when later, Magnus is alone, Ragnor having wandered off, and he hears someone call Alec a failure. He’s facing the other way when he hears it, so he doesn’t know who it was, but Magnus spins immediately, irate.

He’s taken one step forward instinctively, his hand clenched tightly in a fist that’s brimming with magic, ready to be unleashed. His eyes dart from face to face, gauging who would have said such a thing, who would insult Alec’s idealism and strength, when suddenly—

“Hey, babe, I got you some wine.”

Magnus startles as a glass appears next to his hand. It’s Alec, and he’s smiling that Alec kind of smile that never fails to disarm Magnus. Without thinking, Magnus takes the wine, and under Alec’s dutiful gaze, forces himself to relax. They’ll all see, when Alec presents his legislation and all the Downworld backs him. They’ll see.

Alec puts a hand on the small of Magnus’ back and leads him away from the main group, towards the less crowded outskirts of the room.

“Putting me in time out?” Magnus asks wryly, shooting Alec a small grimace.

“Or,” says Alec as he rolls his eyes. “Just making sure you have a good time.”

Magnus scoffs, but it comes out more as a laugh. “‘Good time.’ Right. And don’t think I didn’t catch how you called me ‘babe’ back there.”

Alec shrugs, a little sheepish, but spins to face him, his face inches from Magnus’. He runs his hands up and down Magnus’ upper arms, as if smoothing out his edges.

“Let them say what they want. They all know about us. Whether we act like a couple or not isn’t gonna change anything. So Magnus, _babe_ ,” Alec smiles. “It’s okay. Whatever they say… it doesn’t matter.”

“You’re counting on their votes, Alexander. Of course it matters.”

“And you think my warlock partner attacking someone for calling me names is gonna sway them in my favor?”

Magnus rolls his eyes, but it’s sheepish. “What can I say? I can’t let my man go undefended, can I?”

Alec leans down to kiss him sweetly, soft and innocent, and Magnus’ eyes flutter shut. He smiles against his lips. “I love you,” says Alec.

Magnus pulls back as his lips curve into a full grin. “Love you, too, darling. Go get ‘em.”

Alec does, with a vengeance.

* * *

3\. mi corazón

Sometimes, when he and Alec are outside on the balcony, the world beneath them seems to disappear. Brooklyn is a bustling city, and it never sleeps, not even in the far reaches of the early-late hours. But he and Alec exist in a bubble like this, slow dancing to an unheard music.

They’re tucked in close to each other, Magnus’ right hand and Alec’s left clasped loosely, with Magnus’ chin resting on Alec’s shoulder. It’s an intimate, slow, and wonderful place to be, safe with Alec’s hand on the small of his back.

All of Magnus’ focus is on their bodies pressed together, their feet moving in a steady and slow rhythm as they rock back and forth. He feels like the world is in his hands, like he’s orbiting around Alec, pulled infinitely by his gravity.

Magnus turns his head so that his cheek is on Alec’s shoulder, so he’s facing Alec’s neck, and smiles against the skin there. Despite Alec’s hand, heavy with intent as it rests on the curve of his ass, Magnus feels calm. He’s engulfed in the scent of Alec, of home, of love, and it fills his heart with a vast, indescribable feeling.

Not for the first time, Magnus reflects on how lucky he is that he found Alec. That Alec found him.

Carefully, as to not interrupt the silence too much, Magnus whispers, “I love you, Alexander. You mean the world to me.”

Alec’s hand tightens around his own. “I love you, too.” When he speaks again, it’s teasing and lighthearted. “You know what else I love? This ass.” He reaches down and squeezes hard enough that Magnus yelps a little _Oh!_

Magnus lifts his head from Alec’s shoulder to glare at him, but the smile on his face betrays his cheer. “I was being serious!”

Alec laughs, bright and unbothered, then pivots suddenly, pulling Magnus into a small spin like he just can’t help himself. “I’m serious, too, mi corazón,” says Alec. “You… are my everything.” He punctuates his statement with another squeeze of Magnus’ ass.

Magnus can’t help the small laugh bubbling from him, like fireworks under his skin. “Did you marry a man or a piece of meat?” he asks.

“Hm,” hums Alec, as he leans down and presses a kiss to Magnus’ temple. “I dunno, Magnus, I might have to think about that.”

Alec twirls Magnus, or at least tries to; Magnus is too tall for it to work properly. He bumps his head into Alec’s arm and somehow ends up with his back to Alec’s chest, wrapped in his arms.

“You’re incorrigible,” Magnus says, as he leans back into Alec’s warmth. They rock back and forth idly, basking in each other’s warmth.

With Alec hugging him from behind, Magnus takes the opportunity to admire the ring on his left hand and how the soft lights of the balcony glint on the gold band. He covers Alec’s hand with his own, and they both look down at their rings.

“I’ve been dreaming of this day all my life,” says Alec. “Can you blame me?”

Magnus turns his head and kisses Alec on the cheek. “I’ve been dreaming of this for 400 years,” he replies, teasing.

Alec huffs a laugh, his arms tightening around Magnus. “Cheater.”

* * *

4\. sweetheart

The door to Alec’s office is open when Magnus arrives, so he takes the opportunity to quietly observe Alec at work. Magnus leans against the doorframe and watches how Alec leans over his desk’s screen, trying to decipher something complicated.

The peace is broken by Alec, who feels Magnus’ gaze on him and looks up. The smile that immediately graces his face is enough to keep Magnus’ spirits high for days on end. Despite Magnus’ own easy smile, Alec’s slowly morphs into a look of horror.

“I didn’t miss dinner, did I?”

Magnus waves him off. “No, no, nothing like that. I just thought I’d stop by.”

Alec relaxes, and then his lips curve up in a flirtatious grin. “Well, don’t just stand there,” he says, pushing his chair back from the desk and turning it to face Magnus. “Come on, _stop by_.”

With a soft but bright smile himself, Magnus enters the office and crowds into Alec’s space, stepping in between his spread knees. He combs his fingers through Alec’s hair and uses his hold to tilt Alec’s head back enough for Magnus to lean down and kiss him, long and slow.

“Mm,” Alec hums when Magnus pulls away. “My door’s still open, y’know.”

Magnus huffs out a small laugh. “And what’ll they see? The Head of the Institute’s partner giving him a small, sweet kiss?”

“You call _that_ small and sweet?”

“ _Oh_ , so what would you prefer? Me, on my knees, blowing you right here and now?”

Alec sputters a little, but it turns into a laugh halfway through. He looks up at Magnus warmly, with more than a little heat. “Your words, Magnus, not mine.”

Magnus feels Alec’s foot on the back of one of his knees, awkwardly but effectively nudging Magnus closer to him, so he’s forced to place his knee on the seat between Alec’s legs.

“Oh,” says Magnus, charmed. “Is that how this is gonna go, darling?”

Alec’s hands find the outside of his thighs, high enough that his fingers rest on Magnus’ ass, just slightly. “I don’t know, sweetheart. _Is_ this how it’s gonna go?”

“Sweetheart?” he echoes. “I like the sound of that.”

Magnus presses his knee even further up the seat, until it’s pressing against Alec’s crotch just barely, the slightest hint of pressure. He ducks his head for another long kiss, tonguing along the inside of Alec’s bottom lip. Alec exhales into his mouth, a low and quiet moan pulled from him when Magnus tugs on his hair.

Magnus loves seeing Alec under him, especially when it’s a soft, quiet evening like this one. After all this time, there’s less of the fluttering, shyness of a new relationship, but it doesn’t subdue the intensity of Magnus’ emotions.

“Magnus, the door is _really_ open right now. Like wide open,” says Alec, his lips brushing against Magnus’.

With a flick of his wrist, Magnus swings the door closed and locked.

* * *

5\. my dearest

They’re on the sofa, lounging half on top of each other, listening to each other breathing. To anyone else, it would seem like he and Alec have not a care in the world. But Alec has been dejected all day, moving a little slower, a little more hesitant when replying, looking a little more lost.

Magnus hasn’t asked, at first. He’d just tried to be there, pushing Alec down onto the sofa and climbing on top of him. Holding him down and grounding him. It seemed like it worked at first, but Magnus could sense that Alec’s mood was only getting worse.

Eventually, Alec asks about Camille, his voice hard and self-loathing, and when Magnus expresses concern over his questions, it spirals. _Alec_ spirals; Magnus can see it clearly in the tense lines of his body, the subtle shaking of his hands.

“Let’s not talk about this right now,” Magnus suggests, unsure and unsteady, and pure hurt shutters Alec’s face.

 _Dammit_ , Magnus thinks. But he doesn’t speak again, waiting instead for Alec to set the course of the conversation. It takes Alec three tries to finally force words from his mouth, and when he does, they’re sad and almost frantic.

“Magnus, you’ve lived so long. And you’ve loved before, and you _will_ love. After.” Alec pauses and takes a breath. “I get that. I know it. And I love you because of who you are, and I love the way you love. The way you love _me_. So it’s okay, that I’m not your ‘one.’”

Magnus interrupts, “Alec—.”

“No, _listen_ ,” Alec snaps. “It’s okay. That I’m not the single love of your life. I mean, fuck, there was Camille, and there’ll be someone after me, eventually. Eventually. But you’re my one. The only one, for my entire life,” he spits the word. “So can you please just stop treating this like it’s an in-the-moment fucking… _affair_?”

Magnus swallows and leans in. He searches Alec’s eyes, but there’s only hurt and sadness. Something like disappointment. “Where is this coming from?” he asks, stunned.

Alec opens his mouth but bites his words back. He looks lost when he finally speaks. “I hate when you ask me to not think about the future.”

Magnus chokes on the lump in his throat. “I… hate thinking about it,” he confesses, scrounging for words. 

Alec barks a short laugh that’s heartbreakingly tearful and self-deprecating. “Why, because you know there’ll be someone else at some point?”

“What? _No_. Alec. Alexander, look at me. Look at me,” Magnus begs desperately. “You _are_ the one. You’re _my_ one.”

Alec shakes his head, his eyes clenched shut. “No, I’m not, I’m _not_. You keep saying I am but I know I’m not and I can’t… I can’t handle it.”

Magnus reaches out and sees that his own hands are trembling, but he combs his fingers through Alec’s hair anyway, holding him, trying to stop Alec from just shaking his head back and forth, so furiously, so pained. Alec leans into him instinctively, tucking his head down into Magnus’ embrace.

Like this, with Magnus straddling Alec’s thighs and Alec hunched over, his frame is small. Magnus curls over him, resting his chin on Alec’s head, bracing Alec with hands on his neck and back. The fabric of Alec’s shirt is soft. Magnus buries his face in Alec’s hair and tries to blink his tears back.

“You are. Alexander, you are. There will always be you. No matter what happens in my life, no matter _who_. It’s you, Alec. It’s _you_. It’s you.”

“How do you know?” asks Alec, his voice wet and weak. “Magnus, how do you know?”

“Alexander, dear heart,” says Magnus. He tries to make his voice as soothing as possible, but he can’t help its tiny tremble. “In all the years I lived with Camille, all the time I loved her. I never loved her as much as I love you.”

“Magnus—.”

 _“You_ are the love of my life, Alexander. You’re my one, too.”

Alec doesn’t say anything. He breathes, his body rising under Magnus’ hands, and slowly lifts his head. Magnus pulls back, allowing Alec to look up at him, and sees that his eyes are red and watery; his cheeks are stained with tears.

Magnus cups Alec’s face and smooths his thumbs over the line of Alec’s cheekbones. “This isn’t only for one lifetime, Alexander. This, _us_? You’re going to be with me forever.”

Alec smiles and his eyes crinkle; a tear slips out from the corner of one, and Magnus swipes it away. He looks at Alec, really _looks_ , and he sees his whole world, the man who holds his heart. Their love is not easy, but it is lasting.

Alec reaches up and places his hands over Magnus’ on his cheeks. “Magnus, my dearest. If I could be with you forever, I would.”

Magnus smiles and tries not to cry. “You will be, Alexander. You will be.”

Alec entwines his fingers with Magnus’ and pulls their hands from his face. He clasps them tightly, kisses their joined hands, and looks at Magnus with serious eyes. “I want you to be happy when I’m gone, Magnus.”

Magnus smiles, helpless. He says, truthfully: “The happiness I have with you will last me lifetimes.”

* * *

+1. daddy

Alec moans, his eyes glassy and unfocused. His legs twitch with each of Magnus’ thrusts where they’re carelessly akimbo and spread on the bed. He's boneless, putty in Magnus' hands, but Magnus doesn't let up.

“Come on, baby,” Magnus says, panting against Alec's neck. He licks at the skin, relishing the saltiness of Alec's sweat and the familiar taste of his skin, and thrusts once, twice, so that he drags over Alec's prostate.

“Oh my god!” Alec keens. His hips come off the pillow they're resting on as his back arches, but Magnus tightens his hold on them, pinning Alec down.

Held down, Alec just lays there while Magnus fucks him, hard and balls deep on every thrust. Magnus takes his time with it, enjoying the clench and hot, wet tightness of Alec's ass around him.

Alec's cock, pressed between their torsos, drips some precum every time Magnus' cockhead brushes his prostate, and it makes things even slicker, messier, even _hotter_.

“God, Alexander,” Magnus moans, biting at whatever skin he has under his mouth. He feels Alec's arms tighten around his shoulders, his fingers digging into his back as he eggs Magnus on.

“Faster, Magnus. Faster, please,” he begs, almost sobbing. “More, come on.”

Alec throws his head back with a groan, his hands scrambling for purchase on Magnus' back as Magnus speeds up his thrusts. He's not as deep anymore, but he still makes sure to drag over Alec's prostate on every thrust. Magnus can see Alec becoming overwhelmed, and as always, it's a sight to behold.

"Baby, baby,” Magnus says. He sucks a mark onto Alec's neck and peppers wet, openmouthed kisses along the underside of his jaw. “You're so good for me, taking it so well.”

Under Magnus' tight grip, Alec's hips try to move to meet his thrusts, but Magnus doesn't let him. He keeps Alec pinned down, forces him to just _take it_. Alec moans loudly and unashamed, his body writhing against Magnus', his thighs trembling.

“Yes, yes, oh,” groans Alec, all out of sorts. “Magnus, please, kiss me, fuck me, oh, daddy, please.”

Magnus' hips stutter as every nerve in his body seems to light up at once. It's a combination of very pleasant surprise and the sheer sexiness of it, of _Alec_ , and suddenly, Magnus is so incredibly turned on. Alec's words seem to echo through him, and Magnus loses control. He builds his pace and rhythm again, hammering into Alec.

Letting go of his grip on Alec's hips, Magnus pulls Alec's arms off his shoulders and instead pins them to the bed on either side of Alec's head. It's something Alec likes a lot, being held down and immobile under Magnus' strength. When Magnus squeezes Alec's wrists hard, as if emphasizing his hold on them, Alec clenches around his cock, drawing moans from them both.

Magnus kisses Alec, all sloppy tongue and teeth and spit, biting and pulling at Alec's bottom lip as Alec gasps loudly. “Baby, yes baby, say that again,” Magnus pleads, his head dizzy with arousal.

“Daddy,” Alec moans, his body jerking with every thrust. “D— oh! _Ohhh_. Yes, yes, Daddy, more!”

They're no stranger to dirty talk, and Alec loses all inhibition in bed, especially when he's being fucked, but Magnus has never seen him like this. Alec is consumed by his own pleasure; it's a single-minded drive for _more_ , and he wants it from Magnus.

Magnus can feel himself nearing the edge, and he fucks Alec furiously trying to reach it. “I'm close, baby, I'm so close.”

“God, me too,” Alec breathes shakily. “So close, I'm so— I'm gonna come, Daddy, come on, come _on_.”

Alec's tongue darts out and licks a messy line across Magnus' lips and the corner of his mouth. His breath is hot on Magnus' face, and his cock is spurting precum between their bodies. Magnus can feel some of it sticky on his own stomach where they're pressed together, and it's driving him insane.

Magnus lets go of one of Alec's wrists—drawing a long whine—and reaches down to wrap a hand around Alec's cock. Alec's whine turns into a loud, punched out groan, and Magnus grits his teeth as he tries to maintain his rhythm.

He strokes Alec in time with his thrusts, tight and hard the way he knows Alec likes it, and swipes his thumb over the precum collecting and spilling over his slit.

“Alexander, baby,” Magnus moans. He twists his hand around the head of Alec's cock and feels it give a violent twitch in his hand at the same time Alec's ass clenches, tight. “Yeah, yes, baby, I wanna see you come.”

“Magnus, I'm so—. Just more, a little… more, _yes_! Daddy, I'm—!” Alec mouth hangs open, his body arching off the bed as his legs tighten around Magnus' hips, and he comes in hot spurts between them.

Magnus fucks Alec through his orgasm, losing himself in the rapid clenching of the tight heat around him, and he follows Alec over the edge almost immediately, especially with Alec moaning, “Daddy, yes, so good!” in his ear.

When he comes down from it, panting into Alec's cheek, Magnus finds the strength to pull back and look down at Alec. He's met with an adoring expression, and Magnus smiles down at Alec in return, pressing soft and breathless kiss to the corner of his mouth.

He wipes his hand along Alec's torso, receiving an exasperated eyeroll, and then brushes the sweaty locks off Alec's forehead. “That was hot,” he says. "Definitely not complaining.”

“Yeah, that was… _wow_. Magnus, god, how do you always know what I want?” Alec grins, his breathing still heavy.

He cranes his head up to find Magnus' lips for a kiss that sends sparks through both their bodies. Magnus slowly pulls out with a small shiver, rolls onto the bed next to Alec, and summons his magic to clean them up. He turns his head to kiss Alec's shoulder softly. 

“Seems that goes both ways, dear Alexander.” Magnus closes his eyes, sinking into the sheets next to Alec's warmth.

Alec's voice is heavy with sleep when he says, “I love when you call me that.” Magnus smiles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed! pleaseeeeee drop a comment if you did! it's what keeps me going :) 
> 
> there's a poll on my twitter (link below) for what fic y'all wanna see out of a few options
> 
> you can chat with me about manyyyyy fandoms, tv, movies, and games over at my [tumblr](http://apartmented.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/inviq). come be friends!


End file.
